Blood Stained Rose Petals
by bloodynessie
Summary: This is my group of vampire oneshots or mini stories. for the Fullmetal cast.


**Yeah I suck at stories in general I am more of an artist than a writer. However, I have a bunch that would end up in my head and I end up having writers or artist block. I write a whole bunch of these and never finish them. I would always have a new version of my vampire stories so I decided to keep my peace of mind to create a place for them and put them under one Title. I hope you enjoy I will write out more.**

* * *

**Obilvion**

He stared out the window to see a full moon out side. He was a new born and always felt ashamed of how he lived of late. He was the only one that remembered his past. He still remembered is exwife. He called her his exwife since he is now dead. He watch the humans age more. To a vampire they notice every living detail of a human. Vampires are more beautiful, mysterious, and most dangerous.

One day, he decided to visit Risembool. The whole family was there, but they were asleep. He decided to take residence in the basement of his old home. He watch his exwife aged very slowly. His eyes were filled with sorrow. One day the other vampire came over and she drank the blood of a blond woman working on her husband's automail who hasn't been home in 5 years. She left and smirked at the other vampire that stood there crying tears of blood. "Forget who you were. It doesn't matter anymore for you."

She left and he walked over to Winry and she was dying and she had some blood left over. He bend down towards her. He forced her to wake up even though she was weak. "Svegliati."

Her eyes open and she spoke, "who are you are you going to kill me?"

"That is for you to decide. I can save your life, but you would have to let me get whats left of your blood for the exchange for more of mine. You will be like me, but i don't want to force you."

"Why is there blood coming out of your eyes?"

"I don't want you to die. I would commit suicide by burning to death."

"Why would you?"

"Because I love you Winry. I always have and I always will."

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I don't remember my name nor do i remember my human life... You don't have much time left to talk do you want to live?"

_Answer No below..._

"No i want to see my grand mother and husband again..."

"I was your exhusband. I'm damned..."

"Ed-..." She died in his arms. He cried and tried to commit suicide, but the other vampires locked his coffin during the day. They kept wooden stuff away from him. To Edward his human memories were disappearing quick. One morning the next year he could not remember a single person in his previous life. He cried so much because he felt heart broken. It was the only feeling that he carried for the rest of his immortal life.

_Yes was the answer._

"Yes, I want to know what happen to my husband."

He didn't hesitate to drink from her neck and he cut his wrist after he drank enough of her blood. She drank from his wrist and drank more than what he needed. He let her drank all she needed till he collapsed. She stop when she looked at the man before her. She shook and felt herself dying. She let go and died and woke up. Her hair was a platinum blond and her eyes were red. She helps the man up and helped him hunt for some living things. He was weak he couldn't say anything. So she killed a couple of dears and have him drank their blood. She went hunting and killed a few more and came back to him. He stares at her like a complete stranger. They fell in love again and stayed together for eternity. "Edge?"

"Yes, darling?" "Do you remember the time we were human children?"

"No my love, i have no memory of that. I only remember you when you were dying as a human."

"Oh because I do."

"Please, tell me. I want to know my love."

"Alright" and tells him of the full metal alchemist stories.

He enjoyed the stories with his children that were vampires named Alphonse and Nina. Next door they talked about the same story and they said, "We have no idea what happen to your great great great great grandfather and great great great great grandmother. The theory is they became vampires and they watch over the Elric household."

Which is true, Edward and Winry watch all the family members die ever since they became immortal.

* * *

**I know you authors with the burning pitch forks it was my short one. I have more that I need to edit soon. :)**


End file.
